Akashi and Kuroko take a Winter Vacation
by pandacchii
Summary: Akshi gets free tickets for a cabin and some snowboarding lessons, taking his lover Kuroko along. Set in the future-during college times.


"How would you like a trip up to the mountains, Tetsuya?" Akashi said casually, his eyes never leaving the college-level textbook in front of him.

Kuroko glanced up from his own homework, surprised by the sudden question.

"The mountains, Akashi-kun?"

"Yes. My Riding Instructor granted me free passes up to a cabin, as well as snowboarding lessons to go along with it." Akashi flipped to the next page, the paper crinkling ever so slightly at the touch of his fingers.

"Hmm…" The other boy responded, his eyebrows crinkling as he thought upon this. He grabbed his planner out of his school messenger bag, quickly flipping through to any available dates he had, outside tests, lectures, and labs. "I suppose we could go during the Winter break coming up?" Kuroko proposed, looking over at Akashi for approval.

One corner of Akashi's lip turned up in victory, and looked away from his text briefly, into Kuroko's blank expression.

"Perfect. We'll go then." Akashi responded, going back to the text and flipping to the next page. What Akashi knew best was the perfect time to plan things, and exactly when their little "excursion" during Winter Break will be. If he remembered correctly snowstorms usually hit hard in the middle of winter….

* * *

Their winter break came surprisingly fast, much to Akashi's liking. After lining up days in which they both had off, as well as making sure all their homework was done, they finally went up to the cabin. As they came to the shaking and nervous attendant in the entrance, Akashi flashed his free tickets given to him by his Instructor when the attendant asked for them. Not that the attendant would even bother arguing with him after receiving his scrupulous up-and-down look which usually intimidated most people, leaving them alone for good.

The attendant scrambled away with their bags, leading them up to a nicely nestled cabin in the front of the woods, the trees on both sides of it comfortably hugging the sides of the cabin, looking as if it protected the small little place.

Akashi looked over at Kuroko whose eyes widened in marvel as he took in the place, everything exactly to his liking. Akashi had always known Tetsuya had a soft spot for cozy little places like this, giving enough warmth to it that it felt like a real home.

The red head extended his hand outwards to the attendant who stood, his eyes flitting to either side out of nervousness. Akashi chuckled silently as the actions reminded him somewhat of Daiki's old teammate from highschool, Ryou Sakurai.

The scared man looked down to Akashi's hand in confusion, looking up at him for confirmation on what he wanted. As soon as he did this, he instantly regretted it.

Akashi sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance and looking over at the Attendant, with an irritated expression.

"I am going to need the keys in order to enter the cabin, am I not?" He said harshly, his eyes narrowing at the Attendant.

"A-ah!" The Attendant replied, his arms flailing wildly as he reached for his coat pocket, relinquishing a single house key, as well as a card key for the lift. He placed it carefully into Akashi's hand, careful to both not touch this menacing man's hand, as well as to not drop it on the ground to avoid further lecturing.

Akashi folded his fingertips over the top of the keys, retracting his arm.

"Very well. You may leave now," he said simply, dismissing the wide-eyed attendant.

He gave a quick bow before hurriedly walking away, stumbling every few steps on his way back.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko reprimanded, looking at Akashi with a touch of disappointment. The only proof keying to this being the slight narrowing of Kuroko's eyebrows - a trait that Akashi had come to recognize far too often lately. "You should not be so harsh on people. He was only trying to assist us in finding our cabin after all."

Seijuuro sighed taking a firmer grip on the keys, and placing the key card into his coat pocket.

"I can't help it if he needs more Personal-on-the-job experience in order to help him with his people skills, Tetsuya. He obviously had a bad case of societal shyness, so what would he be doing with a job like this?" he retorted back, not caving in to Tetsuya's attempts to make him feel guilty for his actions. Though he always was successful in making him feel just a tad guilty, Akashi never showed it in his gestures.

"I suppose you are right," Kuroko admitted, and slid his hand into Akashi's squeezing it tenderly. "Shall we go inside?"

Akashi gripped Kuroko's hand back tightly, loving the way their hands always fit perfectly into one another's.

Kuroko's mouth upturned into a smile, and a sudden chill came, tinting Kuroko's cheeks a light pink. Akashi pulled him closer, their shoulders now touching, and he could feel Tetsuya's body warmth through his sweater.

"Yes, we should go inside before it gets any colder."

Akashi cupped his other hand against Kuroko's cheeks, feeling the cool of his skin against his.

"I don't want you catching a chill on our anticipated trip after all."

Kuroko said nothing, and just leaned into Akashi's hand, letting the warmth seep through.

"Mmm.. Definitely not; being as that I was looking forward to learning how to snowboard tomorrow," he sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

Akashi smiled briefly, Tetsuya's cuteness already being this overbearing so early in the trip. He leaned over kissing him lightly on the lips, the cold touch of them sending a little shiver through his whole body, both out of surprise to the sudden coldness as well as the thrill of touching his beloved lover.

Akashi stepped back, giving Kuroko a satisfied smile, and lead the both of them up to the door. He placed in the key, the deadbolt opening with a click, as they walked inside the warm room waiting for the two of them.

* * *

The next morning Akashi woke early, the deeply sleeping Tetsuya lying next to him, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm as he dreamed. His eyelids fluttered delicately, with his eyelashes brushing softly against his skin.

Akashi watched him carefully, content enough to watch him sleep. He reached forwards, brushing his hand lightly through Tetsuya's hair, careful as to not wake him.

Turned out that even though he did these ever so carefully, Tetsuya still woke up to the touch of Akashi on him.

Kuroko lifted his arm sleepily, placing his hand atop Akashi's on his head still.

"Good Morning, Akashi-kun," he said sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Good Morning, Tetsuya. Were you warm enough last night?" He asked out of earnestness, noticing the small Goosebumps that had risen along Kuroko's arm.

Tetsuya nodded, snuggling into the pillow, and looked up at Akashi earnestly, his bright blue eyes holding a smile.

"I was very warm, thank you. Especially since you were sleeping by me," he said quietly, his voice taking on a seductive tone.

It was always like this when Kuroko was able to take him by surprise, being seductive and playful just like this. Though they've been together for a little bit, he would never get used to it.

Akashi leaned down, pressing his lips against Tetsuya's, gaining satisfaction as Kuroko gasped into his mouth, kissing his lips back hungrily. He leaned his hand around the other's back, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Akashi's tongue slipped into Kuroko's mouth, their tongues exploring each other's desperately, Tetsuya moaning slightly when Akashi hits that one sweet spot that makes him crave Akashi's touch even more. Kuroko moved his hand from under Akashi's to his neck, tilting his head slightly to let Akashi have a better access to his mouth. The two moved against each other, as Akashi slid his hand down to Tetsuya's button down pajama top, undoing the first button with quick precision. Kuroko let out a gasp as Akashi's cold fingers brushed against his skin lightly, moving downwards to the next button-When they were interrupted by the phone on the nightstand, the phone vibrating against the wood, its light illuminating the barely lit room.

Akashi pulled away reluctantly, sighing as he unhitched himself from Kuroko. Tetsuya let out a quiet whine of protest as he pulled away, but stopped after realizing how ridiculous and feminine such a thing is. Akashi turned his head towards Tetsuya, and smiled sympathetically, as he picked up the still vibrating phone on the table. Apparently, it was time for their snowboarding lessons soon.

"Tetsuya, We have snowboarding lessons soon. So we should start getting ready," he said, getting up and straightening out his clothes.

Kuroko merely nodded his head slightly, giving out a small "yes" in reply.

A tight pinch resided in Akashi's gut, seeing Kuroko so disappointed like this. Yet, he couldn't help to think it was also completely adorable.

He walked over to Tetsuya's side of the bed, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Perhaps we'll have a continuation of this when we get back…?" He offered, breathing into this ear.

Kuroko shivered delicately, his breaths shallow.

"It's a promise."

* * *

They headed up the lift later that morning, going to where their snowboarding lessons would take place. Akashi had already learned himself in the sport of snowboarding, so of course they wouldn't need any of the squandering and helpless instructors he knew they were going to assign to them.

Akashi gathered two snowboards, each perfect for their height and brought them over to Tetsuya, planting them in the snow.

Kuroko peered at them curiously, his head turning to get a better look at the now planted sideways board, wondering how on earth it was that people were able to ride on such things.

"Okay, Tetsuya, just watch and do as I do," Akashi instructed, taking the longer and sleeker board, the bright red color matching his hair.

He slowly placed his boots in the board, locking them in, and making sure to make every step as slow and detailed as possible.

After finishing he looked up to find Kuroko staring at him with deep concentration, his eyebrows together as he took in what he had seen Akashi done, and just secretly wish he had Kise's copying ability for one of the first times in his life.

He took a deep breath, pulling his own board from where it stood in the snow, and carefully retraced each step Akashi had taken, only to find that one of his boots stuck out more than the rest. He looked towards Akashi in confusion and leaned a little too far to the right, causing him to lose his balance and fall.

Kuroko let out a small shriek of surprise as he landed face first into the snow.

Akashi couldn't help but laugh at the bits of blue hair that stuck out from the snow, some of it melting in his hair.

He unclipped himself from his own board, and went over, pulling Kuroko up from the snow.

He had snow stuck over his face, and now his hair seemed to be sticking up every which way, similar to when he first woke up in the morning.

As Kuroko saw the smile that still remained on Akashi's lips he blushed, turning his face away from Akashi, hurriedly brushing off all the snow.

This only made Akashi smile more, as Tetsuya rubbed his face desperately getting all the water and snow off.

When he finished scrubbing his face thoroughly, he faced Akashi, his face stern, except for the one flake of snow that remained near the corner of his eye.

"What did I do wrong?" Tetsuya asked seriously, looking down at the board in frustration.

"Well…" Akashi began, leaning in towards Kuroko. Tetsuya looked up at him, confused, before Akashi stuck out his tongue, licking the piece of snow off his skin, the sweet water melting on his tongue. "You didn't place your foot in all the way before tightening," he whispered onto his skin.

Tetsuya nodded, focusing on what Akashi was saying, yet felt the other's overwhelming presence next to him, his breath warming his cold face.

Akashi leaned back, watching closely as Kuroko followed his instructions carefully, finally getting it right this time.

Tetsuya smiled to himself this time, giving himself a silent congratulations.

Akashi looked away, unable to let out another smile. Who could have imagined Kuroko could be this cute?

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing their snowboarding, first starting out on the bunny slopes, other children easily gliding past them. But Tetsuya never cared much being that he just focused his full attention on mastering snowboarding in order to not keep Akashi behind in not doing what he wanted. Though Akashi was gaining the simple pleasure of always having a hold of Tetsuya's arm as he led him down the slope, always catching him just perfectly before he fell again.

Eventually they were able to reach the higher-mastery slopes but the sun had already begun to fall, leaving them with no choice but to return to the cabin.

Once they returned the snowfall had increased, leaving them unable to exit the house within a half hour coming back from the slopes.

Akashi took off all his snow gear, and sat down on the couch, letting out a sigh of relaxation, happy to be back in the cabin. Although he had enjoyed it immensely, his body wasn't used to being in such extreme weather for that long.

Kuroko came towards him carrying two identical white coffee mugs, steam lifting off from both of them. He handed one to Akashi, and kept the other for himself, wrapping his hands around out the outside, and closing his eyes as the heat warmed up his hands.

Akashi took a small sip of his own, welcoming the burning hot chocolate into his system, feeling the inside of him warm up comfortably.

"Did you have a good time today, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, looking over at Kuroko from the rim of his coffee mug.

Kuroko didn't answer, and instead nodded his head forward, before jerking it back as if feigning sleep. His eyes flittered open, and looked back at Akashi, putting the mug down.

"Yes, I did have a very good time, thank you Akashi-kun," he answered, looking over at Akashi with sincere thanks.

Akashi didn't say anything back, and tilted his head, looking at Kuroko carefully. Tetsuya's whole body was weighed down with fatigue, with his eyes forming light black circles under the rims, showing how much he craved sleep now. The sudden warmth probably didn't help him either.

He got up from his place on the couch, grabbing the Woolen blanket that was folded neatly in the closet close to them.

Akashi walked back over to Kuroko, and wrapped him comfortably in it, with Akashi sliding in next to him with the remaining chair space.

He pushed Kuroko's head lightly onto his own shoulder, placing his head on top of Kuroko's.

"Rest now, Tetsuya. We shall do even more tomorrow and even spend a nice evening alone," he promised, breathing in Kuroko's faint Vanilla scent that wafted from his air that was swirled with the scent of the winter.

Kuroko sighed, burying his head into Akashi's neck and breathing a sigh of content

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."


End file.
